1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless signal receiver; particularly, the present invention relates to a satellite receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances, the technology level of wireless signal transmission and the depth of its application also reach a new level. As for the field of communication, the applications of wireless communication include personal mobile communication, broadcast, wireless network, satellite communication etc. In order to further enhance the technology development and the depth of application; the fidelity of transmitted and received wireless signal needs to be continuously improved. For instance, the reception side often needs to utilize satellite antenna as the reception device for satellite signal, and therefore the precise contraposition of antennae for improving the directivity of antenna signal has become a key factor in ensuring the quality of received signal.
FIG. 1 illustrates the perspective view of a conventional satellite antenna. As FIG. 1 shows, the conventional satellite antenna includes a satellite dish antenna 10, an elevation angle adjustor 30, an azimuth rotation stand 50 and a base 70. The dish antenna 10 is disposed above the elevation angle adjustor 30, and the elevation angle adjustor 30 couples with the azimuth rotation stand 50 and is capable of rotating in a vertical angle. The azimuth rotation stand 50 is disposed on the base 70 and is capable of rotating horizontally. The objective of the conventional satellite antenna is to adjust the orientation of elevation angle adjustor 30 and azimuth rotation stand 50, in order to locate the most effective angle for signal reception.
As the demand for improved sensitivity of directivity in satellite signal increases, the dish antenna 10 often needs to adapt fine-tune to reach the required angle. As FIG. 1 shows, the shown elevation angle adjustor 30, azimuth rotation stand 50 and the base 70 are often locked with bolts and screws which creates difficulty in the fine-tuning of angles and also degrades the overall precision of angle adjustment. Furthermore, antenna installation often requires the test for signal reception; in order to locate the range of angles which will not be interfered by other external signal sources. The conventional method of bolt/screw locking cannot offer rapid test required and also cannot offer quick recovery to the default angle setting.